


Il match della fine e dell'inizio

by larana



Series: Hey hey, Akaashi! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3rd year last match, Akaashi needs a hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, flangst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: “Ehi, Akaashi, ci hai fatto caso? La nostra ultima partita è anche la prima che giochiamo da avversari.”E se un match d'addio portasse invece ad un nuovo inizio?





	Il match della fine e dell'inizio

**Author's Note:**

> La storia si ispira a questa [ bellissima fanart ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/9b/47/7b/9b477bad9e3a90e8c1a80cb345fa29ba.jpg) ed è veramente senza alcuna pretesa e/o scopo se non quella/o di apportare un altro contributo al meraviglioso subfandom BokuAka ♥
> 
> Enjoy it!

La partita d’addio agli allievi del terzo anno attirava ogni anno decine e decine di persone, al punto che la prestigiosa Accademia Fukurodani era costretta ad affittare un palazzetto che potesse contenere tutta quella gente - e raramente gli spalti restavano sguarniti o anche solo con un posto vuoto.  
Quell’anno, poi, la partita prometteva di essere ancora più spettacolare; la qualità dei diplomandi era la più alta che l’Accademia potesse vantare da qualche anno a quella parte.  
Dagli spalti, la tifoseria ufficiale prese a scandire un nome ben preciso quando un giocatore fece ingresso in campo, piazzandosi con sfrontatezza nella sua metà di gioco e alzando le braccia come un divo, salutando chiunque fosse a portata d’occhio.  
“Hai finito?” domandò ruvidamente Washio, assestando al capitano una pacca poderosa sulla schiena. “Abbiamo una partita da giocare, l’hai dimenticato?”  
“Ehi, ehi, ehi,” lo ammonì, “è con Bokuto Koutarou che stai parlando! Sono nato pronto!”  
Washio sbuffò e scosse la testa, invitandolo poi a prendere posizione.  
Bokuto si guardò intorno. Era bizzarro far parte di un team composto esclusivamente da studenti del terzo anno, non ci era abituato. Certo, li conosceva tutti e si era allenato con ciascuno di loro almeno un paio di volte, ma era singolare vedere il viso di Akaashi dall’altra parte della rete.  
Lo salutò con un cenno sfrontato del mento, al quale Akaashi rispose con un movimento cauto ed educato della testa, l’espressione impassibile e concentrata che aveva sempre prima di qualunque partita.  
“Ehi, Akaashi, ci hai fatto caso? La nostra ultima partita è anche la prima che giochiamo da avversari.”  
“Mh,” borbottò distrattamente l’altro, dandogli le spalle per dire qualcosa ai suoi compagni - riserve del primo e del secondo anno personalmente scelte da Bokuto, che aveva una sorta di dono naturale nello scovare il talento e portarlo alla luce.  
Bokuto arricciò il naso in una smorfia scontenta e allungò una mano per tirare un lembo della maglia di Akaashi.  
“Akaashi,” si lamentò, “non mi stai considerando.”  
“Sto cercando di spiegare a quel primino che non è quello il posto del libero, Bokuto-san,” rispose l’altro con infinita pazienza, come se stesse avendo a che fare con due bambini problematici e non con una matricola e il capitano.  
“Tanto vi batteremo comunque. Che sia dannato se lascerò la Fukurodani con l’onta della sconfitta addosso!”  
“Sei sempre così drammatico, Bokuto-san.”  
“E tu sei cattivo,” ribatté piccato, quasi gemendo, “assolutamente orribile!”  
Le labbra di Akaashi tremarono sospettosamente e Bokuto rispose immediatamente con un gran sorriso.  
_Mi mancherai, Akaashi_ , stava per dirgli, ma poi ingoiò quelle parole e si limitò ad una pacca sulla schiena. Non era il momento di farsi prendere dai sentimenti, il fischio di inizio era ormai imminente.  
Inoltre, ma su questo preferì non soffermarsi, per un attimo c’era stata un’ombra strana, negli occhi blu di Akaashi.  
Somigliava quasi al dolore.  
_Alt!_ , si rimproverò, allontanandosi dalla rete e prendendo posto. _Pensa alla partita, Koutarou. Chiudi in bellezza!_ , si disse.  
Due secondi dopo, l’arbitro fischiò.

  
Prevedibilmente, i diplomandi vinsero facilmente e con uno scarto che molti definirono imbarazzante, per l’altra squadra.  
Nonostante le gambe fossero pesanti come piombo, Bokuto si sentiva leggero, senza peso. Non avrebbe potuto immaginare un modo migliore per chiudere la sua carriera liceale, né avrebbe potuto desiderare un avversario più intrigante e interessante di Akaashi, che per ben due volte era riuscito ad ingannarlo, spedendo la palla oltre la rete anzichè alzarla ai suoi compagni di squadra.  
Ripercorse entrambi quei momenti, più volte, soffermandosi sull’espressione fiera e concentrata di Akaashi, o sul fatto che il suo corpo, sospeso a mezz’aria, gli fosse sembrato così armonioso, così perfetto, come se non avesse mai visto niente di più bello. E anche le sue mani, d’altra parte... Le mani di Akaashi, riflettè spingendo indietro i capelli, erano bianche e affusolate, con dita lunghe e sinuose. Erano mani delicate, adatte a fare qualcosa di raffinato, come muoversi lungo la tastiera di un pianoforte o pizzicare le corde di un violino, ma erano anche mani capaci di battere servizi veloci e precisi, di spingere la palla nel punto perfetto per essere schiacciata alla massima potenza.  
Aveva sempre avuto questa cosa per le mani di Akaashi? Aveva sempre pensato a lui in qui termini? Non lo ricordava proprio. A dire il vero, non ricordava un tempo prima di Akaashi. Lo conosceva da poco, pochissimo, ma gli sembrava di averlo avuto nella sua vita sin dal primo vero momento.  
Era per quel motivo che il pensiero del distacco, adesso, portava un dolore vero e fisico? Si domandò se, inconsciamente, non avesse fatto di tutto per non pensare al momento in cui si sarebbero separati, concentrandosi invece sulla certezza che, da lì a qualche mese, avrebbe speso la maggior parte del suo tempo con Kuroo Testurou, che aveva accettato di essere il suo coinquilino senza neanche battere ciglio, come se si fosse aspettato quella proposta. E d’altra parte, Bokuto lo considerava il suo migliore amico; forse era stata davvero una cosa così prevedibile.  
La presenza di Kuroo sarebbe stata sufficiente a ridurre il senso di abbandono che già provava all’idea di lasciare Akaashi indietro?  
“Idiota,” si disse, spingendo indietro i capelli sudati. Ma a che stava pensando? Voleva davvero incamminarsi lungo quel sentiero deprimente? Avrebbe dovuto farlo, prima o poi, sicuramente, ma non ora. Aveva appena trionfato sulla sua stessa squadra, non c’era davvero spazio per le incertezze del domani.  
“Bokuto-san.”  
“Ah, Akaashi!” Bokuto gettò l’asciugamano che aveva intorno al collo sulla panca, avvicinandosi quindi all’altro. Piegò le labbra in un sorriso, andandogli incontro, ma lo sentì subito scivolare via quando realizzò che l’altro non l’aveva guardato, neanche una volta. Che se la fosse presa per la sconfitta era improbabile; Akaashi non era quel tipo di persona. Non era lui.  
Da vicino, notò quell’ombra che copriva l’azzurro dell’iride e che tanto l’aveva impensierito immediatamente prima del match. Bokuto non era fatto per questo genere di cose. Solitamente finiva sempre per dire qualcosa di inopportuno che, nel novantanove percento delle volte, avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose. Kuroo gli diceva sempre di tacere e offrire anzi una pacca sulla schiena.  
E voleva davvero farlo, sollevò davvero il braccio con quell’intenzione, ma per qualche ragione finì per affondare le dita nei suoi capelli neri e arruffati, tirandoselo contro l’incavo del collo. Akaashi non fece nulla per sottrarsi a quel contatto; semplicemente, lo accettò passivamente.  
“Hai giocato bene,” mormorò, il viso un po’ sollevato a guardare un neon sfarfallante, sempre sul punto di spegnersi. “La Fukurodani è una grande squadra. Te la affido, Akaashi.”  
Le spalle di Akaashi tremarono e il suo viso si fece più vicino alla pelle di Bokuto mentre la mano sinistra si aggrappava disperatamente ai pantaloncini. Akaashi parlava poco e mai di sé; Bokuto poteva solo immaginare quello che stava succedendo nella sua testa. In qualche modo, era il riflesso speculare di quello che stava accadendo nella propria.  
Il distacco, l’abbandono, una nuova responsabilità sulle spalle, centinaia di chilometri a separarli... Akaashi doveva averci rimuginato su parecchio.  
Bokuto non aveva altre parole da offrirgli, nulla che non lo costringesse ad uscire allo scoperto. E, sinceramente, sentire Akaashi così vicino, con il respiro irregolare soffiargli sulla pelle ancora accaldata dallo scontro recente, faceva passare in secondo piano qualsiasi altra cosa. Stava peccando di egoismo, lo sapeva, ma non poteva farne a meno. Non aveva mai avuto modo di averlo così. Forse non lo avrebbe avuto mai più.  
Di colpo, qualsiasi cosa avesse provato, qualsiasi desiderio di tenerlo così vicino avesse nutrito si sfaldò e Bokuto fece un passo indietro, sogghignando.  
“Ti prenderò in giro per anni, per questo.”  
Akaashi tirò un po’ su con il naso e scosse la testa. “Non lo farai.”  
“Oh, sì. Aspetta solo che lo racconti a Kuroo!”  
“Bokuto-san---”  
“Credo sia ora di passare ai nomi, no? E perché non l’abbiamo fatto prima, poi?”  
“Io non--- lo so.”  
“Neanche io. Va be’. Vado a fare una doccia.” Passandogli accanto gli diede una piccola gomitata scherzosa e poi si fermò di colpo, voltandosi appena. “Vienimi a trovare qualche volta, va bene?”  
Akaashi restò in silenzio per molto tempo, al punto che Bokuto non si aspettava più una risposta, quando finalmente gli disse che l’avrebbe fatto, che sarebbe andato a trovarlo.  
“La considero una promessa,” e gli puntò l’indice contro, come per sottolineare le sue parole.

Akaashi fissò il suo capitano sparire oltre la porta della doccia e solo a quel punto lasciò andare il respiro, inconsapevole di averlo trattenuto fino a quel momento. Tornando a respirare, sentì di nuovo l’odore di Bokuto e la traccia vaga del detersivo con cui era stata lavata la sua divisa e si biasimò ancora una volta.  
Aveva avuto l’occasione perfetta per mettere le cose in chiaro, ma aveva finito per subire un vero assalto emotivo e le parole erano tutte scivolate via con quelle lacrime di cui si sarebbe sempre vergognato.  
Avrebbe dovuto costruire un argine, porre un freno e spiegare a Bokuto che non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo uscire dalla sua vita, che lasciare la Fukurodani non significava certo lasciare anche lui, e invece se ne era rimasto lì come un bambino, a lasciarsi consolare da chi, ironicamente, avrebbe avuto molte più ragioni di lui di sentirsi sconfortato.  
No, non sarebbe finita così.  
La partenza di Bokuto non sarebbe stata la fine, ma l’inizio.  
Su questo non aveva alcun dubbio.

 


End file.
